The A, B, C's of Love
by theycallmekesh
Summary: Twenty-six unrelated one shots of the heroes of Young Justice dealing with romantic and platonic love. Each chapter will be a different pairing and situation. Any requests for situations and pairing are welcomed.
1. A is for Anniversary

If someone had told Wally West a year that he would be dating Artemis Crock he would have called them crazy but of course things change. It's fair to say that Artemis changed Wally. Before she came along Wally didn't consider himself the relationship type but he and everyone else could see that he was a better version of himself when he was with her. He would never admit it, out of fear of sounding cliché, but Artemis made him feel complete and today was his chance to show her how much she meant to him. Today is their one year anniversary and Wally had their day all planned out. He hadn't planned anything major he just wanted them to be able to spend the whole day together without hero stuff getting in the way. Not that Wally didn't love being a hero he couldn't think of any better job but he had to admit that the job did get in the way of his personal life. Wally walked into the Cave's living room and sees Artemis sitting on the sofa with Zatanna.

"Hey babe!" Wally says squeezing in between Artemis and Zatanna.

"Wally! We were having a conversation" Zatanna says annoyed.

"Sorry Zee, I just want all of Artemis's attention today" Wally says. "You do know what today is?"

"Uhhhh Tuesday?" Zatanna asks.

Artemis smiles slightly gazing at Wally. "It's our anniversary."

"Aw" Zatanna says squealing. "Has it been a year already?"

"Yes it has and I have the best day planned for us." Wally says grinning.

"Oh Wally, we don't need to do anything big" Artemis says, "I'm on watch today anyway"

"Oh Artemis he already made plans. I could cover your shift" Zatanna offers.

"No need Zee. I talked to Robin and arranged for Artemis and I to have the day off" He looks at Artemis. "So now you have no excuse to not let me wine and dine you"

Artemis laughs. "Okay I won't resist. What are we doing first?"

"When was the last time you went to the park?" Wally asks getting up and pulling up Artemis with him.

"The park?" Artemis says thinking. "I honestly don't remember"

Wally grabs Artemis hands as they walk out of the cave. "Well today the park is having a little festival with carnival rides and games and a drive -in movie. I know it's not anything huge but"

"No it's perfect" Artemis interrupts. "I loved the carnival when I was little and I've always wanted to go to a drive- in"

When Wally and Artemis reach the park the carnival is already crowded. The first ride they see is a roller coaster.

"Babe! We have to get on this" Wally says pointing to the ride and pulling Artemis to the line.

"A roller coast? I don't know Wally" Artemis says watching the coaster fly past. "I don't really like roller coasters."

Wally laughs. "You don't like them or are you afraid of them?" he asks.

"I'm afraid."

"What the great Artemis afraid? This isn't even a big one" Wally teases still pulling Artemis along.

"They all seems big to me. I've never been on a roller coaster. "Artemis admits.

"But you said you loved the carnival when you were little?" Wally stops walking and give Artemis a confused look

"I did but I've never actually been to one. My parents didn't really have time to take us on family outing between the robberies and everything" Artemis explains looking at the ground.

"I didn't even think of that. I'm sorry Arty we can do something else" he says pulling her away from the roller coaster line.

"No, I want to ride. I can't just go my whole life without riding one" Artemis says laughing.

Wally puts his hand on Artemis's shoulders. "You sure?" He asks look down into her eyes.

Wally buys their tickets and they get in line for the ride. The line is moving faster than Artemis thought and she is becoming nervous, her heart beat is increasing and her hands are sweating.

"Is that your hand sweating or mine" Wally asks smiling slightly.

"Defiantly mine" Artemis says dropping Wally's hand and wiping her hands on her shorts.

They board the roller coaster cart and the bar is lowered onto their laps. "Alright people," the operator says, "Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all time. Enjoy"

The roller coaster starts to move forward and Artemis closes her eyes. Wally puts his arm around her. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" he whispers into her arm.

"I'm sure you wouldn't but this one isn't up to you" Artemis says preparing for the first drop. As the coaster goes up and down the tracks Artemis's screams turn into laughter.

"That was awesome!" Artemis says they exit the ride.

"I told you it would be!" Wally says.

Wally and Artemis ride all of the rides at the carnival saving the Ferris Wheel for last. "The sun is setting" Wally says as they reach the top on the Ferris Wheel.

"Wow, it's beautiful up here" Artemis says resting her head on Wally's chest.

"I love you Artemis" Wally says quietly.

"What?" Artemis asks as the Ferris wheel halts to a stop.

"We're experiencing some technical difficulties. Just remain calm and seated" The operator says.

"I said that I love you" Wally repeats.

"Do you mean that?" Artemis asks looking up at him.

"Of course I mean it. I thought it was obvious" Wally says smiling. "Why would you think I didn't?"

Artemis sits up and Wally removes his arm from around her shoulders. "It's just that my mother, my father, and my sister" she chokes back tears "everyone that ever said they loved me abandoned me."

"You're afraid that I will too?" He says. Artemis doesn't respond.

Wally grabs both of Artemis's hands. "I'm not like your father or any of your family members for that matter. I could never abandon you and if you let me I'll love you forever. I swear you can trust me"

Artemis takes a few deep breaths not knowing how to respond. "Okay Wally I believe you." She says as the rides starts moving again. "I love you too"


	2. B is for Brothers

B is for Brothers

For the last few months the Wayne Manor and Bat Team have been in a period of adjustment due to Bruce Wayne adopting Tim Drake and making him the new Robin. Dick could admit that Tim was a great kid. He was only fifteen and already so mature and so sure of himself. Tim wasn't a natural at the superhero game like Dick but he worked harder. He was so different from the way Dick was at fifteen, more serious, more focused, even more dedicated—more like Bruce. Dick was sure that no one could take his place in Bruce's heart but what about his place as heir to the Batman mantle? That could easily be Tim instead. Dick liked to think that he was doing a good job of hiding his feelings of jealously. He hoped that he was making Tim feel as wanted as possible. He could empathize with Tim and he didn't want to make his transition any harder. Bruce expected Dick to treat Tim as a brother but Dick could only see him as competition.

Dick walks into the kitchen and sees Tim helping Alfred make dinner.

"Hey Alfie. Hey Tim" Dick says before opening the refrigerator.

"Hey Dick" Tim says quickly and quietly

"Good evening Master Richard "Alfred says still preparing dinner, "I hope you're not planning on ruining your dinner. Master Tim here has helped me prepare a wonderful meal tonight"

"Of course not. Just some water" Dick says pulling out a water bottle and closing the refrigerator door.

"Don't worry you won't go hungry for too long," Tim says smiling slightly, "it will be ready soon."

Dick strains to return Tim's smile. "Great." He says sipping the water.

Dick hops up onto the counter. He watches Tim and Alfred work together. Tim observes Alfred carefully and is able to mimic his cooking style perfectly. Dick laughs to himself thinking "_maybe he could inherit Alfred's job instead of Bruce's" _

"Master Dick" Alfred says, "We really are almost done here. You should go down to the Bat Cave and get Master Bruce. By the time you get back it will be time for dinner."

Dick nods before jumping off the counter. He takes his time walking down the many stairs to the Bat Cave.

"Bruce?" Dick asks as he reaches the last few steps.

Bruce grunts but doesn't stop working. He is sitting in front of the largest computer in the Bat Cave in civilian clothes.

"What are you looking at?" Dick asks approaching Bruce.

"Commissioner Gordon told me about a recent string of robberies. According to him the timing is just coincidence."

Dick leans in to get a better view of the screen. "Nothing happens by coincidence in Gotham"

"Exactly." Bruce says still typing, "But I'm not finding anything right now."

Bruce stops typing and looks up at Dick. "So what can I help you with?"

"Nothing. Alfred just wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready" Dick explains.

"Oh alright. Well let's not leave Alfred and Tim waiting." Bruce says turning off the computer and standing up.

Dick starts walking up the stairs and Bruce follows. They reach the top of the stairs and Dick reaches for the door knob.

"Wait a second" Bruce says placing his hand on Dick's shoulder. "Are you doing alright?"

Dick sighs before turning to face Bruce. "Yes Bruce I'm doing fine. Why do you ask?"

"I know we've been going through some changes here with Tim moving in and becoming the new Robin and I know you've been going through some changes by becoming Nightwing and becoming leader of the Team. I just want to make sure you're adjusting"

"Bruce you trained me, you know I can handle leading the team and we both agreed that becoming Nightwing was the best thing for both of us. As for Tim, "he pauses, "I don't know, he had to go somewhere after his parents died and Batman does need a Robin."

Bruce nods. "Well you know you could come to me if you feel overwhelmed."

"Dad, I promise to stay whelmed." Dick says with a smile.

Bruce feels satisfied with Dick's responses and they finally go upstairs for dinner. Tim is already sitting at the table when Dick and Bruce reach the dining room.

"What took you guys so long?" Tim asks. "The food is starting to get cold."

"Sorry Tim" Bruce says before sitting down at the head of the table.

Dick sits across from Bruce at the other end of the table. Alfred starts serving the meal which consists of salmon, chicken and vegetables. They eat in silence for a few moments.

"This is great Alfred" Bruce says between bites.

"Thank you Master Bruce but you should really be saying that to Master Tim. He prepared most of it."

"Really?" Bruce asks looking at Tim.

"Well I wouldn't say I did most of it but I did help" Tim says with a smile.

"Well it's great Tim" Bruce says before taking another large bite.

"So Dad, are you going on patrol tonight?" Dick asks.

"Of course but not until late tonight. Why, what do you have planned?"

"Nothing major just hanging out with Wally or maybe Zantana" Dick says with a shrug

"That's fine. What about you Tim?"

"I don't know I was thinking about getting some training in."

"But we already trained today" Dick says

"I know but can't we always learn more?" Tim asks.

"Of course" Dick says with an annoyed tone.

Bruce smirks. "Would you like me to help you Tim?"

"Of course" Tim says.

"Well then let's get started. I don't have much time before patrol. "

Tim and Bruce get up and leave the table. Dick rolls his eyes before pushing his plate away, pulling out his phone and dialing Wally's number.

"Hello?" Wally says into the phone.

"Hey Wals. It's Dick. I have to cancel for tonight" Dick says.

"What? Why?" Wally asks.

"Something came up?" Dick explains.

"Some hero stuff?"

"No, just family stuff. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Dick says before hanging up.

Dick changes and run to the training room as quickly as possible. Tim and Bruce are just starting to work on the basics. They stop when they see Dick entering the room.

"So you decided to join us?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah" Dick says shrugging, "Just like Tim said we can always learn more"

"Alright, so how long has been since you two did some sparring?"

"Against each other?" Tim asks. Bruce nods. "Never"

"Well then let's do that. Regular hand to hand contact"

Tim and Dick go to their respective corners of the room and wait for the 'go' from Bruce. Tim attacks first with a combination of kicks and punches. Dick had to admit that Tim was getting good but he was better but Dick was still able to dodge the attacks easily. As Dick dodged the attacks he started to think through a plan to beat Tim. His planning was halted when on Tim's kicks made contact with Dick's face. Dick hits the ground hard. He groans loudly.

"I'm sorry Dick" Tim says rushing over to Dick. "I didn't think I would hit you that hard."

"He'll be fine Tim" Bruce says. "I'm surprised you we're able to hit him. Maybe you did need this training session Dick."

"We could stop if you want" Tim offers looking down at Dick.

"No! Just get ready for round to" Dick says inhaling deeply.

"Go!" Dick yells before pouncing on Tim.

They roll on the ground fighting desperately to pin one another. Tim kicks Dick hard in the stomach before rolling away from him. Dick is done holding back. He runs at Tim and unleashes a quick combination of kick and jabs. Every attack makes contact and Tim falls to the ground. Dick pins the young boy under him and knees him in the side and punches him the face.

"Stop!" Tim yells trying to cover his face. "Stop Dick! You win! You win!"

"Stop!" Bruce says tossing Dick off of Tim.

"What has gotten in to you Richard?" Bruce yells as he helps Tim off the ground.

Tim spits blood on the floor. "Dick!" Tim yells. "And that "D" is defiantly lower cased."

Dick lunges at Tim and he flinches. "Richard, stop!" Bruce commands. "Tim, go upstairs and ask Alfred for some ice"

Tim cruses under his breath before leaving. Bruce takes a few deep breaths before looking at Dick. "That was unacceptable but I'm not going to yell and I'm not going to punish you. You're nearly an adult. Tim is basically your little brother and I thought I taught you to act better than this. Just know I'm disappointed." Bruce says before leaving.

The next morning Dick wakes up feeling ashamed. He knew his behavioral was repulsive and he couldn't believe he treated Tim that way.

"Good morning Maser Dick" Alfred says entering his room.

"Hey Alfred, I'm sure you heard about last night"

"I did" Alfred says setting the trey of food down. "His nose is broken."

"Is that other trey for Tim?"

"Yes"

"Can I take it to him?" Dick asks and Alfred nods.

"Hey Tim" Dick says walking into Tim's room.

"Every heard of knocking?" Tim asks glaring at Dick.

"I did" Dick says.

"But you didn't wait for permission to enter"

"I brought your breakfast"

"Not hungry"

Dick sets the trey down on the dresser and sits on the edge of Tim's bed. "I'm sorry about last night Tim" Dick says.

"It's fine"

"No it's really not Tim. I was wrong for what I did. I've been treating you rudely since you got here."

Tim and Dick lock eyes. "But why? I haven't done anything to you."

"I know. I was intimidated. You come in and I felt like you were taking my place." Dick admits.

"I could never take your place and honestly I don't want to. I do admire you but I don't want to be you. I want to make my own path."

Dick smiled slightly. "I get that now and hopefully you'll let me help you along that path?"

Tim smiles. "Isn't that what big brothers are for?"

"Exactly" Dick says putting his hand on Tim's shoulder.

***thanks for reading! If you loved it leave a review, if you hated it leave a review. Bottom-line I really love getting feedback! **


	3. C is for Cooking

**Okay I just a quick SN before the chapter. I told you guys I would take request and I was true to my word. This chapter is dedicated to Royale86 because they made the request. See I promised I would have it done by Friday! Hope you all enjoy**

C is for Cooking

Jamie and Cassie have only been dating for a month. They were still in the honeymoon phrase of their relationship. Everything they went through together was exciting because it was the first. They had already had their first kiss and their first real date but now it was time for their first holiday together. Valentine's Day was quickly approaching and everyone was experiencing a mixture of excitement and nervousness but it was fair to say Jamie was the most nervous and excited out of everyone. Currently he was sitting in the living room of the Cave on his laptop making plans for his date with Cassie.

"Hey Jamie!" Bart calls as he approaches.

"Hola hermano" Jamie responds.

"What's up? What ya doing?" Bart says quickly.

"Uh" Jamie says scrolling on the computer, "Just making plans for Vday"

"Ugh! You too!" Bart sighs as he flops down on the couch. "All anyone around here can talk about for the last few days is Valentine's Day! Who am I gonna ask, where am I gonna go, blah blah blah blah! Who cares!"

Jamie laughs slightly. "Valentine's Day is pretty important in this time period Bart." Jamie says opening a new tab.

Bart folds his arms across his chest. "I know but it seems like a lot of work for one day and it's not even an important holiday."

"Unimportant huh?" Jamie says "Well what are your plans then?"

"I don't have any okay!" Bart admits bitterly.

Jamie laughs again this time more enthusiastically. "Oh I get it. You're just lonely and bitter." Jamie says between laughs.  
"That's usually the case." Bart confesses.

"But enough about me" Bart says looking over Jamie's shoulder at the computer screen, "What do you and Cassie have planned?"

"Well I just made our reservations at this really nice restaurant. It's called Café La Bou." Jamie responds.

"Oh I've never heard about that place before" Bart says.

"Well trust me. It's really nice" Jamie turns the screen "Here's a picture"

"It's looks nice but all you're gonna do is take her to dinner?" Bart asks.

"It's a dinner and theatre type place" Jamie explains.

"People our age like dinner/theatre?" Bart asks raising an eyebrow. "Seems kinda lame"

Jamie rolls his eyes. "I _know_ she'll like! I saw flyer for it on her dresser and I heard her talking about it with Barbra"

"Ok ok" Bart says, "I'm sure she'll love it bro"

Jamie sighs. "Lo siento, hermano." Jamie says, "I'm just a little defense because I'm nervous"

"No worries" Bart says smiling.

Three days later it's Valentine's Day. Nightwing sets up the patrol shifts so all the couples get the night off. Cassie and Jamie have already left for their date. They decide to walk to the restaurant because the trains and buses are overcrowded due to the holiday plus it would give them more time to talk.

"So how was your day?" Jamie asks as they turn the corner.

"It was pretty great." Cassie says smiling. "Crime rates were low so patrolling was easy. How was your day?"

"It was good. I really can't complain." He says smiling as they enter the restaurant.

Jamie's smile fades when he realizes the restaurant is overcrowded. He grabs Cassie's hand before pushing through the crowd to the hostess.

"Hi" Jamie says to the hostess.

"Hi, Just give me one second" She says before speaking into the walky-talky clipped to her blouse.

"Johnson" she calls "Your table is ready"

A couple pushes the crowd before following another worker to a table. The hostess calls three more parties and speaks into the radio a few more times before remembering Cassie and Jamie standing in front of her.

"I'm so sorry sir" She says to Jamie. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a 7 o'clock reservation under Reyes" Jamie explains.

"Reyes." She repeats opening a small book and thumbing through the pages. After a few moments she frowns. "I'm sorry could you give me just another moment please?"

"Is there a problem?" Jamie asks.

"No there's just might be a small wait time. We're a little behind tonight" she explains.

Jamie and Cassie walk away from the hostess. They walk over to the waiting area but there are no seats left. Jamie leans against the wall and tries his best not get frustrated. He looks around the restaurant. The employees are obviously overworked and overwhelmed and he tries to empathize with them but it was difficult. He just wants everything to be perfect. He really liked Cassie and she was his first real girlfriend. He looks over at Cassie and notices that she's texting Barbra. Jamie sighs mentally, imagining that Cassie is complaining to Barbra about the wait. Jamie notices the hostess talking to a woman he assumes is the manager. The hostess gestures toward Jamie and Cassie a few times and the manger starts to speak more intensely. The manger leaves and Jamie walks back over toward the hostess.

"Hey what's going on?" Jamie asks. "I made a reservation and I've been waiting for almost a half an hour."

"I know I'm sorry." The girl says. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but we gave someone else your spot"

"What? Why? To who?" Jamie snaps.

"We had a celebrity come in and they get priority over normal customers." She admits.

Jamie inhales deeply, trying to calm down. He knows it's not the girl's fault. "Okay I understand I'll just leave."

Cassie walks over. "We're leaving." He says grabbing her hand.

They turn to leave and a little boy spots them. "Mommy look" the child says, "that's Wondergirl and BlueBeetle."

A few people in the crowd start to whisper, gasp, and snap a few pictures. The manger takes notice of the attention Jamie and Cassie are getting.  
"You two are with the Justice League?" the manger asks.

"Yes, we're affiliated with them." Cassie answers.

"Why didn't you say something" The manger snaps at the hostess. "We can get you a table right away"

"But we don't have any room" the girl says quietly.

"Oh. Just give them someone else's table" The manager says.

Jamie takes a moment to process the mangers suggestion. They do save the world frequently. Could anyone blame them for taking a table? It's not like they don't deserve to think of themselves first for once. Jamie looks over at Cassie. He knows that she wants him to refuse, that she'll think differently of him if he doesn't.

"No, we don't want to take anyone else's place. That would be wrong." Jamie says before turning to leave the restaurant.

Cassie smiles. She is obviously pleased with Jamie decision. "So what are we going to do for dinner?" Cassie asks locking arms with Jamie.

"I have idea" Jamie says before suiting up into his BlueBeetle outfit, picking up Cassie and flying toward his house.

They reach Jamie house and go inside. Jamie parents are gone out on their own date. "I'm going to cook for you." Jamie says setting Cassie down and walking toward the kitchen.

Jamie proceeds to cook a traditional Mexican meal. Cassie watches in amazement as Jamie cuts and dices peppers and meats. He finishes the meal and sets the table. He pulls out Cassie's chair and she sits down. He sits down and waits for her to taste the meal. She takes a small bite.

"It's great Jamie!" she exclaims before taking another bite.

He smiles and starts eating. "You know what you're great!" Cassie says before getting up and walking to his side of the table. She pulls his chair away from the table and sits on his lap.

"This was the perfect night" She says gazing into his eyes.

"What? Really but everything was—"

Cassie cuts him off with a kiss. "It was perfect" she says again before kissing him again.

***thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave a review with any comments or suggestions as well as request for a pairing for the next chapter. Oh P.S, so shout out toRoyale86 I hope you liked it!**


	4. D is for Dad

**A/N: So this chapter is honor of Father's Day. So Happy father's day to all the dads out there taking care of their kids biological or not!:D**

D is for Dad

Father's Day had always been uncomfortable for Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne because both of them had lost fathers. Dick's father was the best father anyone could ask for. He was supportive and caring, a disciplinarian but fair. Dick missed and thought of his father every day but now he had Bruce. Bruce was so much different than his biological father but just as good. He was strong and determined, honest and loyal and he tried his best to instill those qualities in Dick and he was doing a good job at it. Dick hated to think about what his life could have been like if Bruce hadn't taken him in. The day his parents died he was so full of angry and so determined to enact revenge there was no telling what he may have done if Bruce hadn't helped redirect his angry and let him become Robin. Bruce stepped up when no one else was willing to and for that he would be forever grateful.

Dick woke up late Father's Day morning and went directly to Bruce's room. Alfred had already made both of them breakfast but they agreed that Dick should be the one to bring it to him.

Dick knocked on the door. "Bruce, can I come in?" Dick asked.

Bruce groaned loudly. "Sure." He responded.

Dick walked into the room and was carefully to set the tray down gently and quietly. For most people 11 was late in the morning for Batman it was still too early for too much movement and noise.

"I brought you breakfast. I thought we could eat together." Dick suggests.

Bruce smiles before sitting up in the bed. "That sounds great."

Dick puts the tray of food on the bed and sits across from Bruce on the bed.

"So how was patrol last night?" Dick asks chewing a piece of toast.

"It was slow, an easy night. How are things going with the team?" Bruce asks sipping his coffee.

"Really good actually, we're working together a lot better now." Dick responds.  
"So what do you have planned for today?" Bruce asks as they finish their breakfast.

"I was thinking of going by the cemetery and leaving some flowers for dad." Dick says shrugging.

"Sounds like a good idea. Do you mind if I come with you."

An hour later Dick and Bruce pull into the cemetery. It's a long silent walk to Dick's father's headstone. They stop in front of headstone. It reads "Peter Grayson, Loving father and husband." Dick fights back tears as he places the roses in front of the grave. Bruce puts his arm around Dick and squeezes his shoulder. Dick lets a few tears fall.

"I know he would be very proud of the man you are becoming." Bruce says gently.

"How do you know?" Dick asks quietly.

"I talked to your father once before one of your shows and all he really wanted to talk about was you. He bragged on and on about how you were a natural and that he was sure you could head line in Vegas one day if you wanted. But more importantly he was sure that you would be amazing at anything you tried." Bruce explains.

"Thanks for telling me that and thanks for everything. I have no idea where I would be if didn't take me in. I know taking in a little kid wasn't in your plan but—"

Bruce interrupts. "I hope you know that taking you end and adopting you was one of the best decisions I have ever made. You have given me way more than I've given you." Bruce turns to face Dick. "You are the best son I could ever ask for and I am so proud of you. You are the most important person in my life."

"Thanks Dad," Dick says before hugging Bruce. "And Happy Father's Day."

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Feel free to review and leave any request of pairings you would like to see in the future. To those of you that follow my stories I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything in awhile. Now that it's summer I'll do better. **


End file.
